warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Staticor
The Staticor is a set of Corpus gauntlets released in , that is researched from the Energy Lab in the Clan Dojo. It fires fast-moving energy bolts when uncharged which explode upon hitting a surface, an enemy or after some time, dealing damage in an area of effect. The weapon can also be charged to fire a slow-moving and powerful bolt with a much wider explosion radius. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic and Infested Sinew. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Very high status chance. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Fast reload speed. *Shots explode in a 2''' meter radius on impact with a surface or enemy. *Shots are unaffected by gravity, and do not arc in trajectory. *Shots can be charged by holding down the primary fire button ( ). **Fully-charged shots quadruple its damage and increases the explosion radius to '''8 meters. **While charging, touching an enemy will consume the charge to release a discharge that functions like a normal shot while also applying a knockdown. *Ammo efficient. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shields, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Uncharged projectiles have significant travel time, and has a limited max range of 75 meters. This makes uncharged shots ill-suited for engaging distant targets. **The range of the shots can be increased with projectile flight speed mods. *Holding a fully-charged shot will consume 1 round of ammunition for every second the primary fire button is held. **This initiates when the weapon starts to emit a burning and glowing effect after it is fully charged. *While charging a shot, coming into direct contact with an enemy will discharge the shot onto that enemy, preventing the weapon from charging again as long as the enemy is in contact. **This includes being stuck with a Latcher, or coming into contact with an enemy during its death animation should one occur. Notes *Though the Arsenal adds them together, the Staticor's bolts and its explosions have separate damage values. At minimum charge, the bolt deals 44 damage to one target while the explosion deals 88 damage in an Area of Effect. Fully charged, the bolt deals 176 damage and the explosion deals 352 damage. *As with most ranged weapons that can charge their shots, the Staticor's charge can be canceled by pressing the Reload key/button, refunding any ammunition used during the charge. However, any ammunition expended while overcharging a shot will not be returned. **Charging a shot consumes 5 rounds of ammunition. Tips *Due to the weapon's projectile flight speed, consider aiming at a nearby surface rather than an enemy directly. * would help to counteract the Staticor's slow projectile flight speed. Use in conjunction with the augment to further increase projectile flight speed. *Charged shots can be controlled with , increasing their velocity and granting bonus damage. * can be equipped to increase the Staticor's area-of-effect radius. Increasing fire rate and Multishot turns it into a powerful crowd-clearing weapon as shots can be charged and released rapidly for maximum coverage. ** can assist with crowd-clearing capabilities at the cost of long range accuracy, though this is of minimal impact due to the projectiles' slow speed already making it difficult to land shots at distance. Trivia *Not only is the Staticor similar in function to the , both weapons were manufactured by the Corpus. This is unique in this fact as normally another faction develops a weapon that mimics another, it rarely ever is produced by the same faction. *The Staticor is the first weapon to use ammo while holding a fully-charged shot. The only similar comparison would be the which uses ammo as long as the beams are present, whether firing or not. **If the player reloads before a shot is fully charged, ammo being used for the charge will be refunded. *This is the second weapon in Energy Lab whose duplication costs 50,000 credits, after the . *The Corpus writing ( ) on the Staticor's case translates to "Force 0110". **The last 4 numbers could be Binary for 6, given the lack of numbers in the Corpus Language aside from 1 and 0. *The Staticor is the only weapon in Warframe besides melee weapons that has a specific animation separate that plays regardless of the players' idle animations *The Staticor's damage in Conclave is damage. Bugs *Rarely you can get unable to charge the weapon during a mission. In addition and from the looks, most of your (uncharged) shots will explode in your warframe's arm. Very few shots will stil be able to get fired "outside of your arm" normally. This however does not prevent you from dealing damage with every shot in close combat, as the explosion will trigger around your warframe. Once this bug occurs, it may stay for the rest of the mission. Media StaticorCodexDiorama.png|Staticor in Codex. Tenno_Reinforcements_-_Staticor Warframe Staticor, Fantasy Vs. Reality - 5 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Test Drive Staticor 4 Forma STATICOR - Throwing Energy 4 forma - Warframe Staticor Is REALLY Good Now! (Builds And Tests) Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed seeing a distorted flat circle on the Staticor explosion (and radiation areas). *Optimizations towards Mirage Hall of Mirrors projectile FX for Staticor that was causing crashes. *Removed the self-damage from the Staticor Charged Shot. *Quick fire area-of-effect returned to 2m as intended. *Charged fire projectile flight speed increased. *Mag size increased from 45 to 48. *Ammo capacity increased from 270 to 288. *Clip size no longer affects charge time and is now set at 1 second. *Charged fire now deals self damage. *Reduced the shockwave distortion FX. *Increased Staticor's charged shot AoE size from 2m to 8m and is no longer affected by charge level. *Status chance increased from 25% to 28%. (unlisted) *Critical chance increased from 10% to 14%. (unlisted) *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. (unlisted) *Uncharged projectile damage increased from 35 to 44. (unlisted) *Uncharged explosion damage increased from 45 to 88. (unlisted) *Uncharged total damage increased from 80 to 132. (unlisted) }} de:Staticor es:Staticoror fix Category:Corpus Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Research Category:Radiation Damage Weapons